Son of Dracula (1943)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Robert Siodmak | written by = Eric Taylor Curt Siodmak Screenwriter Curt Siodmak is credited as Curtis Siodmak in this film. | produced by = Ford Beebe Donald H. Brown Jack J. Gross Executive producer Jack J. Gross is uncredited for his participation in this film. | music by = Hans J. Salter Composer Hans J. Salter is credited as H.J. Salter in this film. | cinematography = George Robinson | edited by = Saul A. Goodkind Editor Saul A. Goodkind is credited as Saul Goodkind in this film. | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = November 5th, 1943 | mpaa rating = | running time = 80 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Dracula's Daughter (1936) | followed by = House of Dracula (1945) }} Son of Dracula is an American feature film of the vampire classic horror genre. It is the third installment in the Dracula series produced by Universal Pictures under their "Universal Monsters" brand and follows 1931's Dracula and 1936's Dracula's Daughter. The film was directed by Robert Siodmak and featured a screenplay written by Eric Taylor, with additional contributions from Curt Siodmak. It was released theatrically in the United States on November 5th, 1943. This time around, it is Lon Chaney, Jr.'s turn to don the scalloped cape and fangs of a vampire, following in the footsteps of his more illustrious predecessor, Bela Lugosi. Chaney plays Count Alucard, the so-named "Son of Dracula". The movie also stars Robert Paige as Frank Stanley, Louise Allbritton as Kay Caldwell, Evelyn Ankers as Claire Caldwell and Frank Craven as Doctor Harry Brewster. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * This film is included on the Dracula: The Legacy Collection DVD set by Universal Studios. * Production on Son of Dracula began on January 7th, 1943. Principal photography concluded in February, 1943. * Actress Adeline De Walt Reynolds, who plays Queen Zimba, is credited as Adelin DeWalt Reynolds in this film. * Actor Pat Moriarity, who plays Sheriff Dawes, is credited as Patrick Moriarity in this film. * Actor Lon Chaney, Jr., who plays Count Alucard, is credited as Lon Chaney in this film. * This is the first horror film directed by Robert Siodmak. It is also his first film for Universal Pictures. * Director Robert Siodmak is the older brother of screenwriter Curt Siodmak. Fun Facts * This is the first Dracula film to not take place in Europe, including the 1922 quasi-adaptation, Nosferatu. As such, it is also the first Dracula film to take place in the United States. * Anyone older than the age of five will be able to figure out that the name Alucard is actually Dracula spelled backwards. Doctor Harry Brewster figured this out in the first thirty seconds of the movie. Of course, he IS a doctor, so he's gotta be some kinda smart. * Even though Kay Caldwell is supposed to be the older sister to Claire Caldwell, actress Evelyn Ankers (who plays Claire) is older than Kay's actress Louise Allbritton by two years. Recommendations See also Dracula Universal Monsters External Links * * * Son of Dracula at Wikipedia * * * * * References Gallery Alucard.jpg Katherine Caldwell.jpg Katherine Caldwell 001.jpg Colonel Caldwell.jpg Frank Stanley.jpg Claire Caldwell.jpg ---- Category:1940s/Films Category:1943/Films Category:November, 1943/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:Universal Pictures Category:S/Films Category:Robert Siodmak/Director Category:Eric Taylor/Writer Category:Ford Beebe/Producer Category:Donald H. Brown/Associate producer Category:Jack J. Gross/Executive producer Category:Hans J. Salter/Composer Category:George Robinson/Cinematographer Category:Saul A. Goodkind/Editor